Caulkers that are widely used as dispensing containers for sealants, adhesives, and caulking compounds have not been available for two component materials such as epoxies that require separate storage of highly viscous materials and mixing these materials together immediately before use. The two component dispensers that exist for liquids, pastry decoration, and other light duty purposes are not suitable for highly viscous, resinous materials presently used in two component adhesives and sealants.
After studying this problem, I have devised a caulker for dispensing two viscous components in a simple and effective way. My device provides secure storage and simple dispensing by using existing guns and allows convenient and effective operation.